Electric Collision
by arbiter vortex
Summary: Master Chief, the Arbiter, and R'tas Vadum, find what else lies in the void of space.
1. Chapter 1: Eon

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo and, I DID NOT STEAL THE ARBITER'S NAME.

Chapter One:

Space. An endless, airless void, where no one can hear you scream. Any UNSC trooper would wonder, what is out there? Besides the covenant, what else is out there?

Master Chief was on the UNSC Dust to Dust frigate. The ship was patrolling areas outside of Shengheilios' atmosphere. The Arbiter was aboard the ship as well. As they flew, they watched the stars move across the black air.

"Arbiter, are there any other planets close to Shangheilios?" Master Chief asked.

"There was, spartan, long ago. It burned and its surface is but glass." the Arbiter said.

"Why?" the spartan looked at the Arbiter confused under the visor.

"A message was sent from the planet itself, claiming a great evil was upon the universe." the Arbiter explained, "The message's sender was a so called Eonaught, and the evil was his own father and grandfather."

"That is a sad life for that man." Chief said.

"Indeed."

Then, they passed three enormous rocks, held together by gravity. The pilots of the frigate announced that they were going to land on the largest to search. Master Chief wondered why they would waste their time and asteroids.

"These is not just rocks, they are the destroyed planet, Eon." the Arbiter said. Master Chief looked closely as they landed. Building, burnt and destroyed towered from the ground.

"Is that-a spacecraft?" another shengheili asked behind them as they stared at a vehicle landed on a pad.

"I believe it is!" said a familiar voice. Just then, R'tas Vadam, the ship-master of Shadow of Intent stepped up.

"R'tas! Have you been aboard the whole flight?" the Arbiter asked in aw.

"Yes Thel, I suggest we investigate this vehicle for anyone who dared set foot on this soil."

Master Chief nodded and headed for the hanger. The Arbiter, R'tas, Chief, and the shengheili from earlier (who they discovered was Arkas Refum), stepped onto the hot ground that resembled ash. As they approached the pad, they stared wildly at the buildings.

"This is a great tragedy." Arkas implied.

They approached the pad where the spacecraft lied. Chief walked up to the spacecraft and looked through a window.

"This was not here when this world ended."

Chief motioned that they should open the door to see who was inside. But, as they grabbed the lever to open the hanger of the spacecraft, they were stopped by a yell.

"AAAAAAHHHHH." the voice screamed, then, something that looked exactly like a human, tackled R'tas.

"Who are you?!" it yelled, its fist glowing and sparking.

"We mean no harm!" the Arbiter said, putting his rifle on the ground, "What is your name?"

The humanoid got off R'tas and spoke, "I am Arbiter Vortex, eleventh Eonaught of Eon, electric class."

Authors note: I've been dwelling on my story of Arbiter Vortex, finally other people can read it! This is a spin-off of Halo (as you can probably tell). And again, I DID NOT STEAL THE ARBITER'S NAME.


	2. Chapter 2: AI

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo and, I DID NOT STEAL THE ARBITER'S NAME.

"How can you be the Arbiter?" R'tas exclaimed, "That's the Arbiter!".

" I didn't say _the_ Arbiter," the so called Vortex said, "Arbiter Vortex. Eonaught Peacemaker of the Universe."

"What," the Arbiter said, "Is an Eonaught?"

"The rulers of 'this' planet, with the human-like Eonites." Vortex explained, "We can use the four elements, born into an elemental class."

"Elements?" Arkas asked.

"Electricity, Wind, Ice, and Fire." Vortex continued, "I was born into the electric class, the strongest."

"Well, I offer a preposition, Arbiter-" R'tas began, but was cut off by both Arbiters answering, "No, from no on, the shenghieli Arbiter will go by his real name, Thel. Now Eonaught Arbiter, if your ship is functional, you could come with us."

"Hmm. I haven't fought anything since my friend died in 2152." Arbiter said. "I guess I could. My ship, The Ambassador, can go as fast as your frigate."

"Okay." Chief announced, "Arkas, Thel, and R'tas, you go back to the Dust and tell Cpt. Korman our agreement. I'll go with Arbiter in the Ambassador, we'll catch up."

The shengheili nodded and walked back toward the Dust to Dust, and Chief walked with Arbiter into his 22 Century frigate. Chief was astonished as he walked in, admiring all the technology. Gleaming ceilings and glistening panels lined any surfaces. Arbiter walked around, inspecting the tech.

"So, these 'powers', how do they work?" Chief asked.

"Like this." Arbiter replied, blasting a hologram in a target range. It wriggled and twitch as it disappeared into thin air.

"Whoa! What was that?" Chief exclaimed.

"A holo-target. Spawn them using the terminal, once you kill them, they dissipate into nothing but air." Arbiter explained.

"Speaking of holograms," Chief continued, "My AI Cortana, she's glitching very bad."

"Hmm, my AI could be of assistance." Arbiter said.

"Your AI?" Chief said baffled, he had never heard of anyone else having an AI.

"Sabre?" Arbiter said into a console.

Then, a blue avatar appeared on the console.

-::Arbiter, who is this person?::- it asked.

"Calm down Sabre! He's a new friend. He said his AI is glitching." Arbiter told Sabre.

-::I can check for any files on AI repair my father had installed.::-

"Father?" Chief asked.

"His creator was my friend. He died of old age, Sabre is all I have left of him." Arbiter said.

-::Got it. Take me to your AI.::-

"One thing Sabre," Chief began, "She's a female AI, so no funny business!"

The AI merely smirked as Arbiter unplugged his chip from the console.

"{This is UNSC frigate Dust to Dust, Arbiter Vortex, do you copy?}" the radio spoke.

"Captain, it's me John, we'll be boarding momentarily." Chief said into the mic, "Ready Arbiter? Wheres the port?"

"No need." Arbiter said. He grabbed Chief's arm and he zapped them away. They reappeared in the Dust's hanger, right in front of the shengheili.

"So, your AI?" Arbiter said.

That's Chapter 2! So another AI is put into this, and he has to fix Cortana. Can you see where this is going?

R & R is fine, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Impact

Master Chief and Arbiter walked past baffled shengheili, to the dorms. As they rounded the corner of the barracks, Sabre's avatar appeared on a circular tablet Arbiter held. He swept back his messy holographic brown hair and spoke.

-::So your AI, what's her name?::- he asked.

"Ha!" Chief laughed, "I said no funny business!"

Arbiter smiled and said, "It's fine, uh,"

"Master Chief." Chief said, he wasn't going to start having Arbiter call him John.

"Chief, okay. But Sabre has never met another AI."

"Neither has Cortana." Chief replied, "Where can I get one of those AI tablets?"

"I have a spare. You can probably have it." Arbiter said.

As they walked into Chief's room, a terminal turned on, revealing Cortana, lagging back and forth.

-::About t-time! Wh-o th-this?:- she asked, glitching out.

"Cortana, this is Arbiter," Chief replied, "He brought his AI to try and fix your glitch."

-::His A-AI?::- Cortana stared at Arbiter.

Arbiter put the tablet on the desk in front of the terminal, and Sabre's avatar reappeared.

-::Ma'am.::- he said smirking.

-::Thi-is is your-r AI?::- Cortana asked Chief.

"He's pretty cocky, I know." Arbiter replied, "But his creator uploaded files to his memory on how to fix AI glitches."

-::Get it-t over wi-ith.::- Cortana sighed.

-::Alright, Arbiter.::- Sabre said, motioning to the terminal port.

"Remember what I said." Chief told Sabre as Arbiter plugged in his chip.

Then there was a knock on the door. Arbiter opened it while Chief watch Sabre as he helped Cortana.

"Spartan?" Thel asked on the other side.

"Yes?" Chief asked, opening the door.

"The captain wishes to see you." Thel answered, "He also wants to speak with Arbiter."

"I'm not going to live Sabre in here alone with Cortana, since he can't behave." Arbiter said.

"Can't you do some of your powers and bring the captain here?" Chief asked.

"I can switch Thel with the captain." Arbiter replied, "What's your captain's name?"

"Ethan Korman." Chief said.

Arbiter closed his eyes, and Thel disappeared. He was then replaced with a dark haired man.

"Master Chief! What, the fuck, just happened." he said.

"I replaced Thel with you." Arbiter told the captain.

"You must be Arbiter." Korman said, "Ethan Korman."

They shook hands, then Sabre spoke.

-::She's fine now sir.::- he said.

"Nothing is wrong now?" Chief asked.

-::She is fine!::- Sabre muttered.

-::It's okay Chief.::- Cortana said.

The frigate shook. Everything on Chief's desk broke on the floor.

"Sergeant! Status" Korman yelled into his comm.

"Loyalist flagships! Attacks the thrusters!" said another voice.

"All weapons engage!" Korman shouted, "Chief, Arbiter! We're under attack!"

"Captain, we could land on Eon." Arbiter said.

"That broken planet?" the captain replied.

"Yes."

The frigate rumbled more as they approached the rubble of Eon. Chief and Arbiter grabbed their AIs and left to the drop pods.

But, Arkas felt like he could steer away from the loyalists. He turned the ship around, trying the strafe past the flagships. As he swept past one, the flagship turned to his direction. Arkas could already tell what was going to happen. The to ships met, causing an immense explosion, ripping the Dust in half.

"SHIT!" Arbiter screamed as him Chief, Thel, and R'tas fell toward Eon.

The frigate hit the ground, luckily it didn't explode. Eon broke apart into four pieces from the impart. They four got up and looked around.

-::This couldn't get any worse.::- Cortana said dully.

-::With Arbiter, things can always get worse.::- Sabre muttered.

Author: Hmm, you've been unplugged numerous times, blown to bits, and you and Arbiter always have bad luck. And still, you can't get through to another AI?

Sabre: She's the only other AI I've ever met.

Author: Fair Point.


	4. Chapter 4: Creatures

Author:Do I need to repeat the disclaimer? Where were we.

Sabre: -::Well, we apparently crashed onto, if not already destroyed enough, planet of Eon.::-

Author: Oh. Right.

Chapter: 4

"We must find a place to stay. Immediately." Arbiter said.

"Cannot we use your ship?" R'tas asked.

"My ship was on auto-pilot following your frigate."Arbiter replied, "And, if an attack is sensed by the auto-pilot, it is sent on a return to base course."

"Great." Chief said.

"As Arbiter said, we must find shelter." Thel told the group, "Do you know where of places to stay?"

"It looks like we're in District 62. That means...yes there it is." Arbiter said looking around corner's.

"What is it?" Chief asked.

-::Is that, a hotel?::- Cortana asked.

"Yeah, it drew in millions every day." Arbiter said.

-::I never actually came to Eon. Why are there Districts?::- Sabre said.

"Big problems with countries." Arbiter explained, "A war began because one country created unbeatable weapons. So, one man rose above all and defeated the leaders of _both_ armies. He took control of Eon and divided areas into districts."

"This, hotel. Is it safe?" Chief asked.

"Actually not sure." Arbiter said.

-::Pfft! Haven't heard that before!::- Cortana said.

"You're not sure it's safe?!" Thel exclaimed.

"SHH!" Arbiter hissed.

"What?" Chief asked.

"Dissector." Arbiter replied.

"What is a 'Dissector'?" R'tas said.

"A mutant being the human-like Eonites created to kill Eonaughts." Arbiter said.

-::Crap! Not this again!::- Sabre said through Arbiter's transponder.

-::Again?::- Cortana asked.

"During the Impendum Crisis of 2105,Dissectors were released by ANOTHER alien race called the Kronaiians. (kro-nay-ee-ans)" Arbiter explained.

-::Arbiter? What do we do?!::- Sabre exclaimed.

"Do you guys have guns?" Arbiter asked them.

"Just a magnum." Chief said.

"Crap." Arbiter

"What is wrong?" R'tas asked.

"The Dissectors they, drain my power." Arbiter replied, "Only our fists and bullet weapons will work."

The four looked around as a noise droned around them.

"In the building now." Arbiter said.

"What will you do?" Thel asked.

"Kill it." Arbiter said.

Chief, Thel, and R'tas ran into the building and watched. Arbiter walked to where the noise was coming from and a gas filled the air.

-::Arbiter! The norotoxin!::-

But Arbiter already fell to the ground.

Chief and Thel rushed out to drag him into the building.

Author: Hmm, well Eon sounds like FUN.


End file.
